Honor Under Fire
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsde:Enthüllungenfr:L'opprobre et la gloire Flare Grenade |title=Detector of Deception |repeatable=No |reward=Elixir Tank |previous=Quelling the Storm |next='Mission:' Crossroads of Time Quest: Beneath the Mask |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Talk to Gentle Tiger (S) at the Entrance to Metalworks for a cutscene. It is not necessary to zone or wait one Vana'diel day. *Travel to Vunkerl Inlet (S) and proceed to the bridge at (F-6). Cross it and click the ??? (which is just across the bridge) for a cutscene. *Examine the Beastman Ensign at (J-7) for another cutscene. *Return to Gentle Tiger (S) in Bastok Markets (S) to receive a Flare Grenade. :*You may get another Flare Grenade from him if you fail. *Return to the Beastman Ensign at Vunkerl Inlet (S) (J-7) for another cutscene. *Examine the Beastman Ensign once more to enter the battlefield. *After the fight, return to Gentle Tiger (S) in Bastok Markets (S) for a cutscene that completes the quest. Fight *The fight is in Everbloom Hollow against an Arch Ahriman. *Arch Ahriman has approximately 13,000 HP. *Time limit is 30 minutes. *Experience points are lost when dying. *Reraise will wipe if you are ejected from the battle. *Only party members with a Flare Grenade may enter (unless they have already completed this quest). *Throughout the fight, the Arch Ahriman will transform several times into one of your allies: Five Moons, Volker, & Nicolaus, who are significantly weaker. Once the doppelganger is dead, it transforms back to its initial form and HP progress. :*This occurs whenever Arch Ahriman casts Blindga, which is cast at instant speed. :*Note that when it changes forms hate is reset. *Arch Ahriman uses tier IV nukes, tier III -gas, AoE enfeebling magic like Blindga and Sleepga/Sleepga II. :*Healers should consider bringing a Poison Potion or more, or use Sublimation. *Physical damage is recommended to kill the Arch Ahriman, due to elevated Magic Defense. *The ally doppelgangers you have to fight will use skills based on their weapon. However, they do not have much HP and can be taken out by 2-3 strong weapon skills, such as Tachi: Gekko. :*Five Moons: Scythe weapon skills ::*Five Moons attacks rather quickly. It may be difficult to recast Utsusemi without haste and slow. :*Volker: Sword weapon skills :*Nicolaus: Club weapon skills (including Hexa Strike) ::*Can use single Tier IV nukes, Tier III agas, Elemental Debuffs, Blaze Spikes, and Sleepga II. ::*Will not move into melee range until it falls below a certain hp level. This may be a good time to kite and recover HP/MP. *Having someone with Stun magic is highly recommended to deal with the -ga spells and single target tier IV (if the tank has no shadows). *Once the Arch Ahriman is dead, return to Gentle Tiger (S) for the final cutscene and your reward, an Elixir Tank. **'Note:'You may wish to hang onto an Elixir (alternatively, the Elixir Tank itself) if progressing along the Bastok (S) quest line, as it will be needed later in The Truth Lies Hid. Elixir sources are rather rare. (see videos)